


Winter Break

by rvaleardis



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Hanging Out, M/M, short feel good story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvaleardis/pseuds/rvaleardis
Summary: Winter break had finally come around. They decided to just have some quiet fun but were soon interrupted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I wanted to say a massive thank you to everyone who has read/given kudos/bookmarked any of my stories!!! This story has no plot. I felt like writing a feel good, fluffy story. Hope you like it!

Merlin and Arthur had been together for four months. Things were going very well. They had been best friends for 4 years before getting their act together and deciding to date.

December had arrived with cold winds and cloudy skies. It was the weekend and they didn’t have any lectures or assignments due for a couple of weeks. Merlin and Arthur were in their last year of university. This was the first semester of what would become one of the craziest years of their lives. They took whatever time they could to enjoy being together before the exams and graduation came.

Their winter break had commenced the day before and today was going to be a day full of doing nothing. Absolutely nothing school related, no cleaning, no worrying. Just complete relaxation. They had stocked up on anything they could possibly need the day before. That included movies, food, alcohol, snacks, blankets (Merlin insisted) and tons of pillows.

* * *

 

It was close to six in the evening and the weather had gotten colder than they thought possible. Thankfully their landowner had fixed their heat early in the week.

Merlin went over to the window.

“Yep there it is! Snow! It IS snowing!”

Arthur was in the kitchen and he rolled his eyes.

“For the love of God Merlin. Let. It. Go!” he shouted.

“I can’t let it go, Arthur! I was told that it would snow last week and that classes might have been canceled but nooo! It didn’t snow, there wasn’t even a cloud in the sky! The weather was cold but there wasn’t even the whisper of the wind for days!”

Arthur gave up.

“Merlin stop ranting and help me!” Arthur was in the middle of slicing garlic cloves.

Merlin stomped over to the kitchen and got the heavy cream and parmesan cheese from the fridge. He then went to separate the parsley.

“What is it that you’re making again?”

“I’m making creamy parmesan garlic shrimp angel hair pasta. Plus we’re having the chocolate fudge cake I made this morning for dessert.”

“I love you, seriously.”

“You love the fact that I can cook.”

Merlin put down the bottle of wine he had down and turned Arthur around. He placed a kiss and said, “I love YOU whether you could cook or burned everything you touched.”

“Oh god, you are such a sap.” Merlin hit Arthur’s shoulder and Arthur returned to what he was cooking.

“You love it!” That made Arthur smile because he did love the fact that Merlin was a sap. He loved Merlin so much it hurt.

“Table is set. How much longer till the food is ready?”

“Give me about 15 minutes.”

Merlin served two glasses of wine and handed one to Arthur. He loved to watch Arthur, cook. It was amazing. The way Arthur concentrated on the task at hand, it made him look so serious and well… hot. Merlin especially loved it when Arthur baked. He would have flour on his hair or face. He would get frosting in the strangest place. If there was leftover frosting or chocolate ganache, they got to have some special fun later.

Arthur was incredibly talented. He was graduating with a business degree and he was accepted to an accelerated culinary program in London. Merlin was graduating with an English degree and already had a book and a half written. They weren’t published yet since no one knew of their existence but one day they will be.

Merlin’s train of thought was disrupted when Arthur began plating the food. He was bent over the plates trying to put the pasta in a fancy way. His face was the definition of concentration. The tip of his tongue had escaped through the side of his lovely mouth.

“I believe I quite like you like this.” Arthur had stood up and was bringing the plates over to the table. As he placed Merlin’s plate in front of him he gave him a quick kiss and then took his seat.

“Like me like what?”

“I love looking at you when you cook or bake or whatever it is you do in the kitchen. I love you.”

Arthur smiled at him the smile that Merlin had first fallen in love with. The smile that was only for him.

“I love you as well. I especially love it when you’re writing. You get this sort of concentrated but annoyed expression that just makes me want to kiss you forever.”

Merlin smiled at Arthur and then they began to eat.

Merlin took the first bite and Arthur was waiting for his reaction. It was always a good one.

The second the food touched his taste buds Merlin’s eyes closed automatically and a moan echoed throughout the dining room.

“Oh my god Arthur! This is just… I mean you really outdid yourself today. This is heaven!” Merlin took another bite and had almost the exact reaction.

Arthur just laughed it off.

“I’m glad you like it.” Then started eating his food. He had outdone himself.

“Like it? Try to want to marry it! Can I get married to food?”

“I don’t think so. That would be weird and food spoils.”

“True but my god if I could I would be Merlin Emrys-Arthur’s Pasta by tomorrow.”

The rest of the meal went by with playful banter and laughter.

Merlin was so full. He couldn’t move.

Arthur peeked through the kitchen entrance. “Want cake?”

“Yes!” The word just flew out of his mouth before he could think about it. Who could say no to chocolate fudge cake? Especially Arthur’s chocolate fudge cake? The answer is no one, not even people who are allergic to chocolate.

Merlin did the dishes and Arthur served two slices of cake. They then moved to the living room and sat in front of the small fireplace.

“Are you thinking of marrying this cake too?”  
“Are you saying you approve of me marrying food? If you do then you are going to be attending a lot of weddings.”

“You are mental. Might have to get you checked out.”

Merlin rolled his eyes and continued stuffing his face with the amazing cake.

Once they were done they placed the empty plates on the coffee table and snuggled.

 

* * *

 

They were watching the first movie of the Chronicles of Narnia.

“I think I would look amazing in chainmail.”

“I actually agree but it has got to be uncomfortable. I mean it is metal and when it’s hot it must get horrid under it. Same as with the cold weather.”

“Don’t bring logic into it, _Mer_ lin. Admitting I would look good in it was enough.”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “So I’m guessing you’re going to be a knight or something for Halloween next year.”

“I’ll be King Arthur! You can be Merlin! We are so going to win Morgana’s costume contest next year.”

“I choose my own costume because I will not allow you to do so again!”

“You’re still holding a grudge are you?”

“You dressed me up as a pink fluorescent bunny whose mask looked like it had been dragged through hell!”

“But you looked so cute!” Arthur tried to grab Merlin’s cheeks but Merlin moved to the other side of the couch.

“Stop it! I will choose my own costume or we won’t go as King Arthur and Merlin. Deal?”

Arthur threw his hands up in an exasperated form. “Ok yes. Deal.” He shook hands with Merlin and then pulled him back to his previous position. Arthur was enjoying the cuddle time.

They were mid-kiss when the door to their flat opened quite forcefully.

“Hello all!” shouted Gwaine as he made his way in. He was soon followed by Morgana, Gwen, Lancelot, Elyan, Percy and Leon.

Arthur and Merlin paused the movie and tried to untangle themselves.

The group made their way to the living room and made themselves comfortable.

“What are you guys doing here?” Arthur asked.

“Well dear brother, we were bored and wanted to see what you were up to.”

“You couldn’t have called?”

“Where’s the fun in that?” said Gwaine.

Arthur got up and went to the kitchen to get some water. He stopped by the kitchen entrance and backed up. By the door were six bags. Water now forgotten, Arthur went back to the living room.

“Why are there bags by the door?”

“Oh well, we thought we could have a slumber party!” Gwen said enthusiastically.

Morgana nodded and added, “We thought since it was snowing we could just stay in and have a marathon.”

Merlin perked up at the idea and faced Arthur with a smile. Arthur knew that it was about to get interesting.

“Ok, but why the bags? You all live on this floor.”

“Oh because the bags contain whatever food and drinks we had at our flats and some other items so we don’t have to leave,” Lancelot explained.

By now Morgana and Gwen had taken the empty couch, Percy and Lance were on the floor with Leon. Elyan had claimed the empty chair and Gwaine sat with Merlin.

“Are you lot hungry?” Arthur wondered because there was a ton of leftovers in the fridge.

“Nah, we ate before coming,” Leon answered. Arthur sat down next to Merlin and pushed Gwaine off the couch.

“What should we watch?”

Merlin looked around to see who would answer. Gwen got an idea, he could tell because she jumped off of the couch and started looking through their collection.

“We should try to watch all eight Harry Potter movies!” Gwen shouted while holding the boxed set in her hands.

Everyone agreed and started setting up the first movie. Merlin went to find pillows and blankets for everyone. Leon and Lance had gone to their flats to get some as well.

Everyone was comfy and Arthur had just gotten back with the cake on a tray with plates and silverware. It was gone in a couple of minutes.

After the third movie, everyone had started falling asleep. Leon and Morgana were snuggled up on the floor. Gwen and Lance were dead asleep on the couch. Elyan was asleep on the chair and Percy and Gwaine had managed to snuggle on the floor. Arthur and Merlin turned everything off and went to their bed.

After brushing their teeth and changing into their PJs, they got into their bed.

“Today turned out to be really great.” Merlin murmured as sleep was slowly coming his way.

“It really was. We should do something like that more often.”

 

* * *

 

The next morning Arthur and Merlin woke to something tickling their noses. When they opened their eyes they saw Gwaine standing far too close.

“Gwaine!” Arthur shouted. Gwaine started laughing and backed up.

“Morning Princess! Morning Merlin!” Gwaine then jumped on top of them.

“Gwaine! Get off!” Merlin had shouted while trying to push Gwaine off.

The commotion in the living room woke everyone else and they made their way to the bedroom.

Morgana got one look at the guys on the bed and jumped too. Soon they all followed suit until someone fell off the bed. The laughter could be heard throughout the flat it was so loud. Everyone calmed down and got a chance to get their breath back.

“Ok, who wants breakfast?” Asked Arthur.

“ME!” Everyone yelled. Arthur went to the bathroom before anyone could claim it and then went off to the kitchen. He had a lot of cooking to do.

While getting the eggs out of the fridge, he felt hands circle around his waist and a kiss placed on his neck.

“Need a hand?” Merlin said against Arthur’s neck. Arthur took the chance to turn around and kiss his boyfriend.

“Yes, please. Morning by the way.”

“Morning,” Merlin replied before giving Arthur one last kiss.

“Oi! No messing around in the kitchen!” Of course, someone had to ruin the moment.

Arthur threw Gwaine and Leon a glare before turning on the oven.

Sweet, gentle, Gwen sat down on the breakfast nook and asked if they needed help.

“Can you be in charge of the tea? I’m making a blueberry cream cheese French toast bake, Merlin is in charge of the sausage and bacon.”

Percy had sat down on the nook beside Gwen and shouted ‘YES!’ as soon as he heard the words French toast.

Everyone looked at him with confusion.

“Arthur makes the best baked French toast. I’m allowed to be excited.” Everyone laughed and Gwaine gave Percy a kiss. How could he resist such adorableness?

 

 

Their break was spent together. Three days after they managed to finish all the Harry Potter movies, Arthur and Gwen made a list of all the necessary items needed for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day.

It was the most amazing winter break any of them had ever had. Full of good food, good friends, and tons of fun. They weren’t just friends, though, were they? They were a family now with a bond stronger than anyone else. Together they could conquer anything. Fate had done a splendid job bringing them together.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Merlin. All mistakes are my own.


End file.
